Jade Thirlwall
Jade Amelia Thirlwall es una cantante, compositora y bailarina inglesa. Es conocida por formar parte de la agrupación femenina Little Mix, junto a Perrie Edwards, Leigh-Anne Pinnock y Jesy Nelson. Nació el 26 de diciembre de 1992 (26 años) en South Shields, Reino Unido. # Su apodos son Poopey, Pickle, Jadey y Edna. # El tipo de voz de Jade es "Soprano Lírica-Ligera". # La canción con la que audicionó en The X Factor fue "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" de The Beatles. # Sus colores favoritos son el morado, el azul verdoso y el dorado. # Le encantan la lasagna y las galletas. # Jade tiene un miedo tremendo a los payasos. # Ademas de cantante, a Jade le hubiese gustado ser forense, artista, abogada o profesora de ingles. # Tiene un tatuaje en arabe en la espalda que dice "Anyone can archive their dream if they've got courage" y tiene otro de un corazón en el pie derecho. # Sus asignaturas o materias favoritas en el colegio era el inglés y las matemáticas. # Sus discos favoritos son "Back to Black" de Amy Winehouse e "I am sasha Fierce" de Beyoncé. # Jade participa en una asociación sobre la lucha contra el cáncer en South Shields. # Jade dio un curso de belleza. # A Jade le encantan las películas de Disney, y otra de sus favorita es "PD: Te Quiero". # El estilo de Jade está inspirado en Marcus Collins y Paloma Faith. # Jade dice que tiene el sueño pesado y es difícil despertarla. # La estación favorita de Jade es el Invierno. # A Jade le gusta que su cabello se mantenga largo. # La caricatura favorita de Jade es << Tom & Jerry >>. # Jade le manda mensajes de texto todos los días a Jesy diciéndole lo hermosa que es. # Jade estuvo presente en la primera cita de Perrie y Zayn. # La carne favorita de Jade es el Cordero. # Jade se siente mas orgullosa/segura de su trasero aun si ella es pequeña. # Jade piensa que Jesy tiene unos increíbles senos. # Jade y Perrie dijeron que les gustaría hacer un video musical vestidas de hombres. # Cuando Jade iba a la escuela sufría de bullying debido a que ella era la mejor de su clase. # Jade solía ser una modelo. # El favorito de Jade en One Direction es Liam. # A Jade no le gusta el pescado ni el sushi. # El sueño de Jade es vivir en una casa llena de unicornios. # A Jade le encantaría tener los senos de Jesy por un dia. # Las chicas dicen que Jade puede salirse con la suya solo porque tiene un acento tierno. # Jade es muy amiga de Kanye West. # El color natural de Jade es castaño. # Jade tuvo su primer beso a los 12 años. # Jade es un 1/4 Egipcia y 1/4 Yeminita. # Jade dijo que sufrió anorexia y hasta incluso que pudo haberla matado. # Jade tiene 3 sobrinos, Leoni, Karl y Amara. # es boluda >(